The big FC
by whenshesmiles0
Summary: AU: the Cullens move to VA. sounds worse that it is. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR NOTES- THEY EXPLAIN A LOT!!!_

_This is my first story fanfic. I decided to take Bella out of the story and have Edward move into a new town. This first chapter is Edward thinking about moving. The rest of the story will be in present tense. Imagine this as Edward before school starts thinking about what happened already, and what he thinks will happen. Hope the tense changes don't confuse you._

_Please review. I'll try and get more up later and it'll get a LOT MORE INTERSTING- i swear! I just had to set the scene a bit more!_

EPOV

When Carlisle decided to take a position at INOVA hospital in Virginia, I didn't think much of it. I was used to moving around by now, as were my brothers and sisters. We had been living in Forks, Washington for the past few years. A small town where nothing really ever happened (**a/n this is as if Bella never existed)**. We, well…Carlisle, decided that it was time to move. After Alice found this new makeup that would keep us from glimmering in the sun, our options for a new location were much wider. I figured that, if we were going to be forced into high school again we might as well go somewhere where the school is more challenging- maybe that way we'll actually learn something new.

We came upon Falls Church strictly by chance. Carlisle heard that they needed more doctors at the nearby hospital, so he went to check out the area. Turns out that Falls Church is a city with one of the highest income rates in the country. We figured that we wouldn't stand out too much if everyone around us was rich as well, so Carlisle took the position and we moved in March.

Everyone in my family seemed to love this city. It's small, almost as small as Forks was, but full of people and different businesses. Emmet, I could tell, couldn't wait to go to the National's opening game (he always did love sports), and Rosalie and Alice fell in love with Tyson's Corner Mall. Of course, Esme was happy everywhere as long as we were happy, and Jasper thought it was the perfect place for him to work more on controlling his impulses, since there were always people around.

We want to stay here for a few years at least, so to make that easier we decided that Alice, Jasper and I would finish off this school year as sophomores- so we would be juniors next year. Emmet and Rosalie, who looked a bit older than us, would be juniors for the remaining quarter of the school year. The school here is George Mason. It's a small school- around 150 per class- but the academics seemed challenging and all the students seemed full of life. Though Rosalie was upset by this, I was relieved our cars wouldn't stand out anymore. Everyone here seemed to have a small colorful sports car, with a few older cars thrown in here and there.

I didn't think, and still don't, that anything special will happen here, but Alice has assured me that I won't hate this place too much. And by now, I know not to bet against Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Alright here's chapter 2 where it's all present tense. I'm having the characters narrate the story so it'll be switching POV's a lot probably. Mainly Edward and Laurey._

_Which brings me to my next not- L stands for Laurey you'll hear more about her in the next few chapters so you may be a bit confused at first._

LPOV

Ugh. I hate being sick. At my school if you miss one day it's like missing a whole week at a different school. Though I guess I'm to blame, seeing as how JoJo and I decided to do all IBH classes next year, so this year we have to take all advanced classes as well, inviting in hours of homework and many exams. Well, the plus I suppose is I don't have to go to Chorus today. You see, at George Mason there isn't enough room in the day for chorus, so the class was added before school. I love singing, personally I don't think I'm that great but everyone I know always tells me that I am. My teacher, Miss Dean, is always trying to push me to sing the most impossible solos. Maybe if I'm not there, she'll give it to someone else.

I decided to call my friend Parker, to let her know.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, sounding like she just woke up.

"Hey Parks, it's me. Just letting you know I'm not going to school today. Think you could tell Miss Dean for me?"

"Uh. Sure. I guess I can do that." I could hardly make out what she was saying.

"Alright Parker, well go sleep some more"

"mmhmm…" the phone cut off. And this was my best friend. I sighed, wondering why I bothered to call at all, by the time she actually woke up she'd have forgotten the entire conversation. Oh well, back to bed for me. It would be a long day.

EPOV

"Come on Edward, we're going to be late!" Alice's voice rang through the hallways of our home.

"Alice, please, let's just not do this" I begged.

Esme basically forced me to join the chorus at this school, meeting before school every morning. Though I don't mind the early hour, I wasn't looking forward to all the students. I know I have a great voice, it's what comes with being a vampire, but that doesn't mean I like others going on and on about it. I made Alice promise to join with me, so here we were on our first day of school heading to Chorus practice at 7 in the morning.

Alice began to drag me by the arm to my Volvo and I gave in and drove us to the school.

We walked into the school, and easily found the classroom. It was the only one with voices coming from it. We walked in and the room went silent. Everyone was thinking something along the lines of "_who's that? They're so pretty. I've never seen them before." _I wasn't expecting anything other than this, so I ignored it and walked over to the teacher.

"c-Can I help you?" she stuttered. _My God. Please let him not be a student._ I shuddered at her thoughts.

"Yes. I'm Edward Cullen, this is my sister Alice. We were hoping to join your chorus."

"Of course, we can always use more people! Do you know what parts you sing?"

"Well, I believe I am a bass, and Alice would you say soprano?"

"uhh. Sure. Whatever" she was speaking so quietly, even I could hardly hear her.

"Alright well Edward if you could go stand over there in the bass section and Alice how about you go stand next to Parker"

I looked over to where Miss Dean was pointing, at a tall girl. She didn't look extremely special; thin and taller than most of the other girls, but nothing really stood out on her. Just an ordinary human. Alice seemed happy enough to meet her, however, and walked over there, perhaps a little too quickly, but no one seemed to notice. I was having trouble ignoring the thoughts coming from all the guys in the room, but I knew the response wasn't even close to the ones that I'd be hearing when they saw Rosalie. I finally managed to tune out everyone's thoughts when the tall girl approached me.

"Hi! I'm Parker. Parker Kalb. You're name's Edward right?" She seemed normal enough. _Ooh. He is so effin' hot! My god. Why can't every guy here be like that? Hmm… maybe I'll have some classes with him. I just hope Laurey doesn't like him too I can't have her being pissed at me again for going after someone she likes. Oh well, first come first serve!_ Alright, well, so much for normal. I wondered who this Laurey was, but I didn't really care too much.

"Yeah, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm guessing you've met my sister Alice already."

"Oh yea, Alice is great! So do you have any other siblings?" I tried to focus on what she was saying, blocking her thoughts again.

"Well, there's me and Alice, then our sister Rosalie and our brothers Jasper and Emmet. Of course, we're all adopted so we're not really related."

"Wow. That's confusing." She had no idea how truly complicated my family was.

"Umm. Yeah. Well, I guess we'd better get ready for class."

"oh." Her face fell, "yeah I guess you're right." _He doesn't seem interested. Hmm. Well, I'll just have to talk to him more he'll realize how much he wants me soon enough._

Again, I had to hold back my laughter. Just by listening to the thoughts of the other girls in the room I learned that Parker is used to getting every guy she wants. Well, she'd have to live without one. I can only imagine the horrible things that could happen if I got too involved with a human.

Miss Dean, I learned, loves to yell at her students. She wouldn't stop screaming- it was as if nobody except me (and Alice I'm sure) could hear her. Finally, everyone stopped talking and class began. We were singing fairly simple songs- one was in French called Dirait-on. A good song, but nobody seemed to know how to pronounce the words- even Miss Dean. I sighed and kept singing. I couldn't help noticing that most of the girls' thoughts, when not focusing on me, were about a solo in the song. Apparently it was supposed to be given out today. I tried listening to see which of the girls could actually sing well enough to get a solo when Miss Dean's voice loudly distracted me.

"Where's Laurey?!?" she seemed agitated. I listened to her thoughts again- afraid of what I would hear. _I told Laurey to come today. She's clearly the only one who can sing this solo. Great now I have to give it to one of the other girls. Hmm…._ Her mind began thinking of which girls she thought deserved the solo. I tuned her out again.

"Laurey's sick today, Miss Dean" Parker shouted. She was clearly glad about this. _ Now maybe I can get that solo. Laurey doesn't even want it anyway. I don't see why she even is in chorus if she doesn't like to sing the solo's._ Her thoughts continued to get meaner. I didn't know who Laurey was, but I had a feeling she wasn't Parker's friend. **(a/n I know I said that Parker is Laurey's friend- that's the point**- **Parker is mean to Laurey without her knowing)**.

"Oh." Miss Dean sounded less upset. "Ok, well I guess I'll give out the solos tomorrow. See you guys then". I hadn't even noticed that class had ended. Alice ran over to me and began rambling on and on about how much she liked the girls she was standing with and I think she mentioned the song we were singing as well. I wasn't focused on what Alice was telling me, I just wanted to know who this Laurey was and why every girl had been glad she wasn't here. If she's just a human there's no way she can be that special.

The thoughts haunted me all day as I went through my classes. I decided to get the most out of this school, so I took all advanced classes. At this school, they had block scheduling so today I only had 4 classes. I started the day with AP US Government. The teacher, Mr. Pikrallidas, seemed pretty cool- He at least knew what he was talking about, unlike other teacher I've had. After government, I had to go to homebase. I was stuck with the principle, Mr. Snu as my advisor **(a/n in the future homebase will be called TA meaning teacher advisory so Mr. Snu will be called the TA). **I continued the day with PE, where the teacher clearly wasn't athletic, but the students seemed to love him. Alice and I signed up for Theatre class, seeing as how it was the only elective with space left for us, so after PE we went on to theatre.

It turns out that we had lunch right before, but there were lots of students already in the room who weren't eating. This was very helpful, now we didn't have to go buy food and sit in the cafeteria like we always had to do before. We sat down, and it was as if the students had never seen people outside of their class before. Most of them were freshmen, but there were a few sophomores. As usual, all the girl's thoughts were on me, and the guys were thinking about Alice. Even as freshmen, these girls had extremely dirty minds. I quickly shut them out. I began talking to another sophomore, Sara. Though she clearly was thinking about me, she seemed to be the only girl who wasn't undressing me with her mind. She basically told me about the school, but explained that she still didn't know too much since she had only been here for a year.

"I moved here around this time last year. It takes some getting used to, but most of the people here are pretty nice. You know what? You should meet Laurey. She seems to know almost everything that's going on around here. You'd love her"

Again, the name appeared. I asked Sara about Laurey some, but it wasn't too helpful. Apparently, she is in this theatre class so I would be meeting her soon enough.

Finally, my last class of the day, was English. I always loved English, so I was glad to be going to this class. The teacher, Mrs. Tooze, seemed nice, and she was the only female I've met all day who didn't have to keep telling herself to stop thinking about her student in an inappropriate way. I was already grateful for that, though she did seem to smile too much.

I soon learned that the girl I had been wondering about all day, Laurey, was in this class. I was sitting next to her. I felt bad for her, because though everyone around here had been trying to talk to me today, they would realize that my family definitely isn't your typical family, and Laurey would be stuck next to someone she most likely feared for the rest of the year.

Mrs. Tooze passed out books for the new unit- we were reading Julius Ceasar by Shakespeare. I've already read it, of course, so I was free all class to think. I listened in on my families thoughts, and could tell they were all happy here. Every male junior was thinking about Rosalie, of course, and Emmett was trying his best not to think about what they were probably imagining, though he would never really know. Jasper was just relieved he was in a class with Alice, who was equally as happy. Every once in a while Laurey's name popped into my head and I couldn't help wondering what she was like.

Finally the bell rang and I ran, at human pace, out to my car where my family was already waiting for me. The drive home was short, but every second of it I was thinking about finally meeting this girl. It would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright you'll learn a bit more about Laurey in this chapter. I wrote this over 2 days (Because of the late hour when I started it) so I changed some things while thinking about it today before I finished it. I tried to keep the beginning of the story the same as the end, but if you find something I messed up don't hesitate to let me know so I can fix it. I didn't really review/edit this story much, so please review when you're done!!!_

_Also, is this long enough/too long? Its about 9 pages in word, but then again my last one was around 6 and it wasn't very long. If you want more or less, let me know!_

_:-)_

Chapter 3

LPOV

Finally, I can return to school. As I woke up this morning, I tried not to think of the homework I would have tonight to make up for missing yesterday. I used this time instead to pick out my outfit for the day. I opened the window to see what it was like outside; it was freezing. I finally decided on my outfit- my jean skirt with black tights, a burgundy aero polo with my olive green cami underneath. I paired it with a silver pendant necklace, plain silver stud earrings, and of course my favorite purple Uggs. My hair, as usual, was not cooperating today, so I quickly pulled it back into a ponytail, grabbed my backpack and softball bag and headed out the door- to Chorus.

I went outside and got into my car. I was stuck with my parent's old mini van, but at least it worked well. Plus, I was one of few sophomores who actually had a car to drive, so I wasn't too upset. Parker had a car too, but we always took mine because she hated her old stick-shift Saturn. I decided to listen to some music while I waited for Parker to show up, so I popped in my favorite Killers CD. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door, and opened it for Parker to get in. As soon as she sat down she started talking about some new guy in chorus. Typical Parker, obsessing over someone she just met. From her description, he did sound hot but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. No guys ever paid attention to me, especially with Parker around. She was my best friend, but she did tend to get carried away with guys. I lived about 3 minutes away from the school, so we arrived quickly. I pulled into my favorite spot and turned off the car. This was always the reason I loved when Miss Dean wanted me to come in early to Chorus, because I always got the spot I wanted.

Parker and I got out and headed up to the school. Miss Dean was just turning on the lights in the classroom when we walked in.

"Oh good, Laurey, you're here today. I have a new solo I want to teach you before everyone else show up. Hello Parker."

"Hey Miss Dean" Parker responded while stifling a yawn. She hated getting up this early to come with me, but she didn't have any other choice since I was her ride to school.

Miss Dean gave me a new sheet of music, and I headed over to the Piano while Parker went to lie down in the corner. The song was surprisingly pretty. Usually I had to convince Miss Dean to let me sing songs I chose, because I hated her taste in music, but this song, Dirait-on, was in French and I loved it. We ran through the song a few times, and I heard Parker begin to sing along too. I knew she would be mad that Miss Dean wanted me to sing the solo, and I truly didn't know why she would. Parker has a good singing voice, and mine's not that special, but Miss Dean always pushed me to sing the solos even when I didn't want them. I sighed and continued singing.

EPOV

Alice was anxious to get to Chorus early today, but I had no clue why- she was blocking her mind from me, so I knew something was up but I didn't feel like trying to figure out why. The class doesn't start until 7, and most of the students seemed to show up around 7:10, but here we were at 6:45 pulling into the parking lot at the school. I noticed a van in the parking lot, but I didn't really think much of it. We walked into the school, and I heard the piano playing in the Chorus room. I figured that Miss Dean was just reviewing the song before class, but then I heard someone singing. I didn't recognize the voice, but it was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I didn't think it could be human, for it sounded like an angel. I ran, at human pace just in case there were janitors around, to the chorus room to see who this voice could belong to. I stood outside the door for a minute, just listening to the song. It was the song from yesterday, the French one. I knew it was a beautiful song, but it sounded horrible yesterday with everyone singing and pronouncing the words wrong. I didn't know who this angel was, or what she looked like, but she knew how to pronounce every word, showing just how pretty this song could be.

As I stood there outside the classroom, a familiar voice came into my head. I recognized it as Parker, the annoying girl from yesterday.

_Hmm. Laurey is so annoying. Ugh that voice, I can't stand it. Why does everyone make such a big deal out of her, she's not that good. At least, I'm better. I should get that solo, but Miss Dean always gives the solo's to Her. Well, at least I'm prettier than she is. Edward Cullen will be mine, and even if Laurey likes him I don't care anymore. She gets the solos, I'll get the guys…_

Her thoughts soon began to become increasingly disgusting, and most of them were about me. I quickly blocked out her mind, and listened to the song some more. So this was Laurey, the girl I had heard about so much yesterday from everyone I talked to, not to mention the minds of at least three guys in each of my classes. I didn't know this girl, but I already felt bad for her. From what I had learned yesterday, this Parker girl is her "best friend", but I've heard nothing but negative thoughts coming from that mind.

Alice appeared at my side a second later, also amazed at Laurey's voice.

_I didn't know any humans had a voice like that- I've never heard anyone sing so beautifully before, not even me or Rosalie, and we're vampires!_

I laughed at this, and soon Alice began giggling as well.

After a minute, the music stopped and I heard Miss Dean tell Laurey to take a break before everyone else shows up. I decided that now was the best time to go in, so Alice and I entered the room. I looked at the clock; we still had five minutes before people would begin arriving. I saw Parker lying down in the corner, and there was a girl sitting with her, her back facing the door- Laurey. I looked around, but saw that Miss Dean had disappeared. I didn't mind, though. I didn't need her thoughts bothering me before they had to.

Parker sat up quickly after she noticed Alice and I had come in. She stood up quickly and started towards us. I was still blocking her mind, so I didn't know what she wanted. I wondered why her "best-friend" was still sittings, seeming oblivious to the fact that we were here. Then I noticed that she had headphones on- she was listening to her Ipod, but I couldn't quite make out what song it was. I tried listening in on her mind, but got distracted by Parker standing right in front of me.

"Hey Edward! Alice! Whatsup? How did you day go yesterday?" she seemed to be talking more to me, but I let Alice answer her. While they were talking, I decided to see what Parker was up to.

_Hmm… I was really talking to Edward, but I guess if I become friends with his sister he'll be more likely to fall for me… well, at least quicker than usually. Why does he seem so distracted? He should be focusing on me, that's what everyone does. _

I stopped listening before her conceited-ness could rub off onto me. She really was too full of herself, but you wouldn't expect it if you looked at her.

I decided to leave Parker and Alice to talk, after all Alice doesn't seem to mind this girl as much as I do. Then again, she hadn't heard Parkers true thoughts. I walked across the room to find a chair closer to Laurey. As I got closer, I finally recognized the song she was listening to; "Far From the Home I Love" from the musical Fiddler on the Roof. I sat down a few seats away from her, and expected her to look up, but she seemed very into the book she was reading; "All Quiet on the Western Front". A very depressing book, but good none the less. I was already impressed- within 30 seconds of seeing this girl I already knew she was into theatre and had good taste in books.

I sat there, just watching her for a minute. I wasn't trying to scare her or anything, she just seemed interesting. This time, I actually noticed what she looked like. She was average weight, not stick-thin (which was a relief, I was tired of all these anorexic girls), but she wasn't fat or anything. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of brown, with blonde highlights at the ends, obviously growing out from a while ago. She seemed to have a good taste in clothes, but she wasn't too over-the-top with designer stuff. I wasn't able to see her eyes very well, because she was focused on her book, but I knew that they had to be pretty. The rest of her face seemed almost too perfect. No wonder she was in the thoughts of all those guys yesterday, she was extremely pretty, even for a human. I had an urge to go and talk to her, but I was afraid that she would turn out to be like every other girl I had met and become obsessed with me. Before I could decide whether or not to take that chance, a few more students came in and started talking to me. I didn't really pay attention to anything they were saying though. Instead I tried to see what Laurey was thinking, but her thoughts were focused only on the book and her music.

After a minute, Miss Dean returned to the classroom and began Chorus. I noticed again, as Miss Dean began talking about the solos, that every girls' thoughts were on Laurey, and only a few of them were friendly. But when I looked over in the section, everyone seemed to be so acting friendly and talking to her. I felt bad. I didn't know this girl, but nobody really deserves that, except perhaps Parker. I listened to Miss Dean talk some more, and she decided that Dirait-on would be sung as a duet instead of a full-chorus song. She had already picked Laurey to sing the girls part, and needed a guy to sing with her. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand was in the air and Miss Dean asked me to come forward and sing a bit of it, as a sort of "try-out".

I already knew I would get the part, since I had a completely in-human voice, but I auditioned anyway. As expected, Miss Dean assigned me to sing the song with Laurey. For the first time this morning, Laurey actually looked at me. I sighed, thinking that her thoughts would be focusing on my looks, but was surprised by her thoughts.

_Oh My God, he has an amazing voice. Why on earth would Miss Dean make this song a duet when it could just be a solo? I mean Edward – I think that's his name I'll have to check with Parker, she probably knows already- has such a gorgeous voice, I can't compare to that at all!_

Though I was relieved, and slightly happy, that she had not commented on my looks at all, I was disappointed. I figured that someone with such a voice would have more faith in herself. Clearly, she didn't realize what a beautiful voice _she_ had.

The rest of chorus went by quickly. It seemed like only 5 minutes had passed when Miss Dean was dismissing us. The majority of the chorus seemed to rush out of the room, anxious to get to class or meet up with friends, and I heard a few think about homework they needed to finish, but Laurey and Parker stayed behind, going much slower than other people. I could tell, without reading her mind, that Parker was getting impatient at Laurey for taking her time to get her stuff together and she decided to leave without Laurey.

_Great. She's taking forever again. Whatever I have more important things to do than wait for her. _

As soon as Parker left, I decided to talk to Laurey a bit to see what she was like. I was disappointed when I could only hear her most direct thoughts. Whatever she was doing at the moment, it seemed like she was only focused on that and that alone, but seeing as how everyone else has other thoughts mixing in with their focus, I realized that she was somehow hiding those thoughts from me. Well, of course, she had no clue I could hear her thoughts, so why would she be hiding away those thoughts? I decided not to dwell on it, and went to talk to her.

"Hey, you're Laurey right?"

"umm…yeah.. Laurey Peers. I'm sorry though, I don't know your name really." She seemed very shy, but everyone I had talked to talked about her as if she were the most outgoing person ever to live. I decided to see what she was thinking, to see if she really was that shy.

_Oh God. Why is he talking to me? He should be off talking with Parker she seems to want him enough. Then again, she probably found about five other guys she wants. Hmm. Well she'll be mad if I was talking to him and she wasn't here. _

I wondered myself why Parker would be so upset, but I couldn't just ask Laurey about something I shouldn't even have been hearing.

"Yeah, I'm Edward Cullen. This is my sister Alice" Alice walked by right as I said this. She turned and waved, then continued on her way to class.

"Anyway, Laurey, I was wondering if you want to get together after school or something sometime to work on the song. I know I definitely need to work on it, but you sounded great singing it earlier."

I noticed a blush appear on her already rosy cheeks, though there wasn't much difference.

"You heard me earlier?" _Oh no. Nobody else was supposed to be here. Its bad enough Parker comes with me. _

"Yes, I did. Alice wanted to get here early for some reason, and we came in just as you were finishing." Suddenly it made sense why Alice was pushing me to come earlier. She must have had a vision, though I'm still not sure what about. I'll have to ask her about it later.

"Oh. Well, I guess we should work on it sometime. I'm always here before chorus for a little while if you want to just work on it before school. After school doesn't really work for me, because of softball practice."

She didn't really seem like the sports type, but I noticed she was lugging around a rather large sports bag around.

"Alright, well then, I'll check with Alice about coming earlier. Now, if you don't mind, could you tell me how to get to Mr. Pikrallidas' classroom? I completely forgot." I didn't really forget, in fact I already knew about five different ways to get there, but I was hoping to keep the conversation going a bit.

"Umm. Sure. Actually I'm on my way there now. You have him for block 1?" I nodded. "Well I guess we're in the same class. Just follow me there it's not too farm"

"Thanks. Do you need help with anything? You seem to have a lot of stuff."

"No, I'm fine" she replied quickly, right before tripping over her too-big softball bag. I laughed, and picked up the bag while helping her back to her feet.

"Here, I'll get this."

She mumbled something about being clumsy, and I just laughed again as I followed her out the door. She ended up leading me out through a door I had never noticed before, which took us right out to the trailer where our first class was. I listened to her thoughts while we walked, and found it funny that she seemed to be focusing greatly on not falling again, but the other half of her mind seemed to be questioning why I was paying attention to her and being so nice. Apparently guys don't talk to her a lot, but I couldn't imagine why. Even I found her to be extremely pretty, and I know that many other guys were thinking that (and more that I didn't want to think about) about her.

We arrived at the classroom earlier than most other students would have. The door was open but there was no one inside. We went in, and after setting Laurey's bag down for her, I proceeded to my seat just diagonal from hers. While she got her notebook out, I "heard" her thinking about the notes from yesterday's class. Before she could ask, I handed her my notebook. She smiled, shyly, and started copying the notes. A few minutes later the rest of the class came into the room.

Class was exceptionally boring today, because there was a substitute who obviously knew nothing about government and didn't even want to be here. I was relieved when the bell rang.

As I walked through the halls towards my TA, located in the main office, thoughts of Laurey kept entering my mind. I didn't know why but I really wanted to know more about her; what her favorite color is, what her friends are like, how she can stand to be around that dreadful Parker, everything. I know I can just "hack" into her mind and find these things out, but it would be much more interesting to actually talk to her. TA went very quickly, only ten minutes, and I went quickly to my next class. I had tried to get into the French 3 class, since it has been a while since I've last spoken the language, but the class was full so I was stuck in French 2, with the promise that I could go onto French 4 next year anyway. I was surprised to see Laurey sitting in the classroom, flipping through the same book she was reading this morning. After hearing her sing Dirait-on this morning I expected her to be in a higher level, with her exceptional pronunciation. There was just one seat left unfilled, so I was stuck there. After the rest of the class came in I realized that I was one of two sophomores in the class; Laurey being the other; and the rest of the class was made up of freshmen. The teacher, Madame Johnsen, realized this too and had me move next to Laurey to make things "easier". Even listening in on her mind, I had no clue what she meant by this, but I went along with it.

I tried to listen to Laurey's mind to see what she thought the teacher meant, but I found that I couldn't hear anything. This surprised me, because just this morning I was able to hear her thoughts just fine. It seems as if she is blocking her entire mind from me, instead of just a little bit of it. I need to talk to Alice and see if she can figure out what's up. The class was extremely easy, and even without being able to read her mind I could tell Laurey was bored as well. I still had the urge to talk to her and find out everything I could, but she didn't seem to want to talk to me much, except when we did partner exercises from the book, so I kept to myself. I was surprised when she offered to show me to my next class. I wondered how she knew my schedule, and almost as if she were reading my mind she explained that her TA is my guidance counselor, and my schedule was on her desk this morning. She also told me that we have the next two classes together, as well as all "A-day" classes. I don't know why, but I was very happy when I learned this information. I hoped that we would be able to talk more.

Unfortunately, in our next class, Algebra 2, we had a test. Even though it was my first day, I offered to take the test, since I had already taken this class five or so times. It didn't take very long to finish the test, so I used the rest of my time to see how everyone else was doing. I looked over at Laurey and could tell she was struggling. It looked like she was focusing very hard on something other than the test, but I couldn't tell what because she was still blocking her mind. That made me wonder some more how she could block her mind when nobody outside my family knows that I can read minds. I figured Carlisle would know, since he seems to know everything, so I didn't worry about it too much. I kept trying to listen to Laurey's mind, and finally I "broke through" the barrier. She was stuck on problem ten. I heard her keep going through different ways to solve the problem, but she kept coming to a dead end. I looked back at how I had solved number 10, and realized immediately what her mistake was. Then, before I knew it, she had the right answer and kept going. The rest of the test continued this way, with her struggling on a problem but then suddenly finding her mistake. She was the only one who was able to find her mistakes, everyone else that was struggling didn't.

Lunch was very boring, especially since I don't eat, but luckily Emmett had the same lunch as me, so we sat together in the corner. Even Emmett didn't miss that every female mind in the cafeteria was focused on us. I suggested that we go back to our classes early, since I easily heard Rose's thoughts from her classroom worrying about how many girls were throwing themselves at Emmett. I walked back to the math classroom, and found Laurey sitting with her friend JoJo eating their lunches. The teacher, Mr. Samson, was in the classroom looking at music on his computer. He seemed like a pretty cool teacher, but I realized a few minutes into the class that He was sleeping around with his student. The student in the classroom to be more exact. No, not Laurey (I was relieved at this, for some reason), but JoJo. I didn't know much about JoJo Garrison, but I easily found out that she was going out with this other guy I met, Josh Bradley. I also found that she was sleeping around with at least ten of the other guys I had met yesterday, including Mr. Samson. She was pretty, though she had a different type of beauty than Laurey had. JoJo was more sexy-type pretty, where as Laurey was a much sweeter and more innocent type of pretty. JoJo's mind was actually incredibly shallow. She didn't really seem to think of anything other than which guy she would be going out with that night, though I did notice that she was also quite smart. She knew what she was doing in math, and seemed to know a lot about English. She was in my government class, but she arrived at school after that class had ended.

I was beginning to doubt all of Laurey's friends, though at least JoJo seemed to really love Laurey like a sister. Unlike Parker, JoJo seems to think Laurey has an amazing voice (which she does), and really cares about her. I doubted whether Parker would trade in any of her admirers to help Laurey, but JoJo was ready to give up hers if it meant helping her friend out. Though I was still skeptical of JoJo's choices in "mates", I was relieved that Laurey actually had a friend who thought nice thoughts about her. After a minute, JoJo looked up and noticed me standing there in the doorway, looking like and idiot. She began to laugh.

I walked over to the area where they were sitting and sat down.

"Hey Laurey, hey JoJo" I don't know why I was so nervous talking to her, but I seemed to lose track of my thoughts when I was around Laurey.

"Hi!" JoJo responded. I could tell she hadn't ignored my looks like Laurey had, but she also seemed to know something that I didn't and kept looking back and forth between me and Laurey. I noticed her kick Laureys leg under the desk.

"Oww! Oh. Umm. Hey Edward." She was clearly embarrassed, but I didn't know why. I wondered if I could find out from JoJo. They seemed to have the type of friendship where they told each other everything. I started to "dig" into JoJo's mind, but as soon as I started to "look", I noticed Laurey glaring at me. It was as if she knew what I was doing. I decided to wait until later to figure out what was going on, partly because I was a little freaked out that Laurey seemed to know what I was doing, but mainly because everyone else came back from lunch and I was sitting in someone else's seat.

"Excuse me. I'll talk to you later I guess. See ya, Laurey"

JoJo started giggling, but again I didn't know why. Laurey mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear, but stood up to go throw away her trash.

"Please, allow me" I took her tray, as well as JoJo's and quickly threw them away while heading back to my seat. As I walked away I heard Laurey utter a "Thanks" and sit back down.

The rest of Math went by quickly, and soon I was following Laurey again through the hallway towards Chemistry. I always loved chemistry, and was a bit disappointed when I found that we wouldn't be doing as many labs and I was hoping. Oh well, such is high school. It turns out that I arrived on the perfect day, when everyone was getting new seats. The teacher, Miss Parsons, was allowing everyone to pick their own seats. I saw Laurey head over to the table where Parker was, and watched as she said something to Parker, then turned and walked away looking slightly disappointed. I wondered what was going on, so I listened into Parkers mind.

_Huh. Why would she think I'd want to sit with her. I thought she knew by now that I have more important things to focus on in school than talking with her. Oh well, at least she doesn't really think it has anything to do with me not liking her. I couldn't have that, I mean she's my best friend! I don't know what I'd do if I lost her, or my ride to school among other things. _

I was shocked at this. I knew Parker was mean, especially with her thoughts about Laurey, but it was obvious now that she didn't want to be friends with Laurey for reasons other than a ride to school and a few other "benefits". No wonder Laurey looked upset as she walked away. She had expected to go sit with her "best friend" only to be told to go sit somewhere else. I decided to take advantage of the situation, and went over to the table where Laurey was sitting.

"Is anyone sitting here" I asked, for once truly concerned about the person I was talking to. I'd seen many people who were upset, but I didn't really feel bad for them. For some reason, I really cared whether or not she was ok. This feeling confused me, but I brushed it off for now. I'd worry about that later.

"No, nobody." She answered after a few seconds. "Sit down if you want." I could tell she was upset, but was trying to hide it.

"Are you ok? You seem sad or something" After finding her mind blocked, I realized I had to actually ask her to find out.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I knew she wasn't, but I let it go for now.

"Ok. If you say so." I sat down and got out my binder. Miss Parsons came over and explained that there was an assembly today, so we wouldn't be doing much work until the next class. I didn't really want to go to an assembly, and it was obvious Laurey didn't want to either, so I decided I would use that time to try and talk to her. We walked down as a class to the assembly, where some poet was going to be speaking to us, and filed in the already crowded auditorium. After a few minutes, before I was going to try talking to Laurey (I still hadn't figured out what I would ask her about though), I realized she was mildly interested in hearing what the speaker had to say. Who knew she'd be interested in poetry as well. Laurey Peers was quickly becoming one of the most interesting girls I've ever met.

The assembly was long, but the poet actually did have some nice poems and good advice for writing. The assembly ended right as school was letting out. I turned to ask Laurey again about working on our song for chorus, but as soon as I turned around she was gone, running out the door with Parker. I listened in Parkers mind and found that they were going to softball practice. I decided to stop by and see how they were doing.

I got to the field about halfway through practice. I decided I would drive by, and act as if I were lost if questioned. I only wanted to see how well they played, I didn't really want to stay and watch. As I drove by, it was obvious that this team was not one of the best teams the school had, but my eyes were quickly drawn to Laurey. She, though not perfect, seemed to be the only one who knew what she was doing. The coach appeared to be using her as an example, having the rest of the team watch as she was throwing. I heard a few of the girls complain (in their minds) about how annoying it was that the coach always chose Laurey, and of course Parker was one of these girls, but the majority of the girls seemed to be relatively sweet and were really paying attention to what the coach was saying.

I drove away, amazed at everything I had found out today. In just one day, without really talking to anyone, I had found a girl who amazed me more than anyone else I've ever met. Though she was rather interesting, I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something, and wanted desperately to find out what.

_Well, _I thought to myself, _There's always tomorrow. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_This is the last chapter in Laurey's POV, so we know what was really going on. In the future I'm not planning on having chapters like this, unless I think it's needed. Also, some things will be different because I had an idea last chapter, but then after posting it decided I didn't want to do that. If you have questions just ask and I'll explain!_

_R&R please!!!_

LPOV

Around 6:55 Miss Dean finally let me take a break from singing, even if only for a few minutes before class began. Though I still don't think I should get the solo in the song, I'll admit I am one of the few who can actually pronounce the words. I don't really get why people have so much trouble with it though, I mean French is really easy. Oh well.

I headed over to where Parker was lying down. She seemed to be trying to sleep, so instead of bothering her I just sat down and put in my Ipod. I set it to my favorite musical- Fiddler on the Roof- and got out my book. I was re-reading "All Quiet on the Western Front", one of my favorites. I had first read it last year and quickly fell in love with it. Shortly after I started reading Parker sat up. I noticed her looking past me, and figured someone had come in. She asked if I wanted to go talk to whoever it was, or at least that what I think she said, my music was too loud for me to really hear her. I just shook my head, and she got up and walked across the room. I turned up my music a bit and kept reading.

I didn't know who came in, but whoever it was managed to entertain Parker longer than usually. I was glad, for once, to not have to hear her complaining about the people walking in like she normally does before Chorus. A few minutes later, I noticed someone walk over and sit a few seconds away. It looks like Josh from the corner of my eye, but he's usually not here this early. I felt whoever it was looking at me, and tensed up a little bit, but kept on reading.

Then Miss Dean came out and started class. I put away my book and Ipod and went over to my spot. I wasn't paying too much attention to what was happening in class, because I knew it would just be about the solo. I heard Miss Dean mention something about a duet and auditions. I knew she must be talking about the guys auditioning, so I started to talk to Parker and some other girls who were near me.

Suddenly, the most gorgeous voice I've ever heard filled the air. It was one of the guys, singing Dirait-on, but he had a voice that I knew didn't belong to any of the guys in chorus… it was too beautiful it couldn't be human. Then I remembered Parker had been talking about some new students joining chorus, I think the guys name was Edward or something. I glanced around the room, and every jaw was dropped in awe. Finally, I looked over towards the guys section.

I spotted him immediately. Not only was he taller than most of the other guys, he was also at least twenty times more gorgeous. For someone that hot, there just had to be an amazing voice. I stood there for a few seconds, just admiring his beauty when Parker leaned over to me.

"I told you he was hot, didn't I?!" I laughed at this. Typical Parker.

"Yes, Parker, you did. You're right, he is hot."

"I know. And, he'll be mine soon, I'm sure of it. I've already talked to him a few times he seems pretty into me, I think. Well, I mean, of course he's into me!" She laughed.

I didn't really think it was funny, but I laughed too. I was used to Parker being like this by now, but it was still annoying how conceited she could be. I went back to listening to this boys beautiful voice. As I listened, I paid more attention to his actual physical features. His hair, cut short, was a gorgeous shade of bronze. He was extremely pale, more so than anyone I've ever seen. Under his eyes, which from here looked light brown, and they seemed so soft, yet fierce at the same time. Underneath his eyes were dark, purple, bruise-like spots. It looked to me, and everyone else I'm sure, like he hadn't slept in years. For some reason, he looked so familiar, though I'm positive I've never seen him before. I would have remembered if I had.

After I realized I was just going crazy, I realized Edward (or whatever his name is) stopped singing. Parker kept talking (loudly, I might add) to everyone around us about how hot he is. I turned around to pay more attention to what she was saying, thinking about how amazing his voice is. I noticed another new student, a girl, standing next to Parker but talking to Mary. This girl had to be related to Edward, because she had the same pale skin and dark circles. I didn't hear _her_ voice, but from the way she looked I could tell it was also just as pretty. The only difference, besides the obvious gender differences, was that she was slightly shorter and had very dark, almost black, hair.

Miss Dean, after getting the attention of the class back, announced the duet would be between me and Edward. I knew this was coming, after all he had the best voice in the world, but I couldn't understand why she didn't just make it a solo for him. Surly my singing along with someone who has a voice like his would just bring down the quality of the song.

A few minutes later, class was dismissed. I walked over to my bag and began putting away my music. I noticed Parker standing there being impatient as always. I started to go faster, but she just walked away without me. _Oh well, _I thought, _she's never willing to wait for me. _I was aggravated that I always wait for Parker, but she won't wait even 10 seconds for me to be ready to go. I didn't feel like dwelling on these thoughts, after all, Parker is my best friend I shouldn't be mad at her.

Suddenly, Edward appeared beside me.

"Hey, you're Laurey, right?"

Why was he talking to me? I was sure Parker would have left with him; after all she always gets the guys she wants. She'd be pissed if she found out I was talking to him without her here. Maybe I just won't tell her, it's not that big a deal anyway. No guys ever like me- he probably just wants to know about Parker or something.

Afraid of making him think I was mentally retarded or anything, I responded quickly,

"umm… yeah. Laurey Peers. I'm sorry though, I don't know your name really."

"I'm Edward Cullen. This is my sister, Alice" he said as the pixie-like girl I saw earlier walked by. She turned and waved, then kept walking. For some reason, I kept thinking of how familiar she seemed as she walked by. It wasn't for another minute when I realized Edward was still talking to me.

"Anyway, Laurey, I was wondering if you want to get together after school or something sometime to work on the song. I know I definitely need to work on it, but you sounded great singing it earlier."

"You heard me earlier?" Ugh. The whole reason I come early is so nobody else hears me. I don't even like having Parker there! I felt myself blushing, but I've never had to worry about my blushing being noticeable because my face is already a bit red.

"Yes, I did. Alice wanted to get here early for some reason, and we came in just as you were finishing."

I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying; instead I focused more on his face. He was gorgeous, of course, but he still looks so familiar. I just can't figure out why. I noticed that he seemed to be lost in thought as well, and in his eyes I could tell he was trying to figure something out.

"Oh. Well, I guess we should work on it sometime. I'm always here before chorus for a little while if you want to just work on it before school. After school doesn't really work for me because of softball practice."

He looked down, obviously just noticing that I was struggling to carry my too-big softball bag. I really should get a new one that's smaller, but I wouldn't be able to hold all my stuff.

"Alright, well I'll check with Alice about coming earlier. Now, if you don't mind, could you tell me how to get to Mr. Pikrallidas' classroom? I completely forgot."

Great. He's in my class. Parker won't be too pleased. She'll probably just make me talk to him about her.

"Umm, sure. Actually, I'm on my way there right now. You have him for block 1?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded

"Well I guess we're in the same class. Just follow me it's not too far."

I struggled to pick up my huge bag. Noticing I was having trouble Edward offered to help, but I didn't want to make Parker any madder. I started to walk away, but my foot got caught in the strap and I fell. Laughing, Edward helped me up and picked up my bag. I felt the blush coming back, relieved that people usually don't notice when I get embarrassed. He seemed to notice though, which I didn't like. Oh well. I headed out the door and took the shortcut to the trailer.

The whole time we were walking, I kept thinking about not tripping. I was already embarrassed enough, and Edward seems to be the only one who actually notices my blushing. I didn't want to give him another chance to see it. We were the first ones to the trailer, so nobody was inside. I headed over to my seat, and after setting down my bag Edward sat down too. I should have realized he'd be sitting right by me- that was the only seat empty (which, I guess now, is full).

Luckily class today was all review (for me, at least) so I didn't really have to pay attention. As soon as the bell rang for TA, I ran off quickly. Mainly to avoid questions from Parker if I ran into her in the hallway, but also to get away from Edward. Throughout class I hadn't been able to think about anything except him. I don't know why. I mean, sure I've liked guys before but I've always convinced myself not to like them. Well, mostly because either Parker liked them or convinced me that they wouldn't like me back, but still.

Edward just seemed…different, and for some reason he actually wanted to talk to me. I can't let my thoughts get so carried away. During Government I just wanted to turn around and start talking to him about everything. I can't tell Parker this, she'd never understand. She'd just get mad at me because I know she wants Edward.

I thought more about this throughout TA, and then went to French. Because I used to take Spanish (And failed, miserably, I might add), I started French a year after everyone else in my grade, so I'm stuck in French 2. It's a really easy class, I have the top grade I think, and so I'm skipping French 3 and going into IBH French 4 next year.

I sat down in my seat and took out my book to continue reading. I wasn't surprised when, a minute later, Edward walked into the room. He did seem surprised, however. Madame Johnsen assigned him a seat next to me after realizing we were the only sophomore in the class. She never really made much sense, since before I was always stuck working with the freshmen, but I didn't mind. I was able to keep from talking to Edward the whole class, except when we had to do partner exercises. Whenever I had the urge to say something to him, I would just tell myself that he doesn't like me, and Parker likes him.

I already knew we had the same schedule, because my TA is his guidance counselor, and she left his schedule on her desk today. I guess I forgot to tell Edward this, because he seemed so confused when I offered to show him to Math. I wanted to continue talking to him, after all this was a topic that wouldn't have Parker asking questions, but I remembered we had a test today and needed to study.

The test was harder than I thought it would be. I kept getting stuck, but couldn't seem to find my mistakes. Then suddenly, I saw the correct solution in my head. Every time I got stuck I just had to close my eyes and I saw how the problem was supposed to be answered. I was extremely confused by this, but before I could really think about it the bell rang for lunch and JoJo came up to me.

JoJo is one of my best friends. She and I are even closer than I am with Parker, and she seems to understand me more. A lot of people think of JoJo as a whore. I mean, yeah she tends to get carried away with lots of guys (Even though she's dating Josh), and I'm the only one who knows about her and Mr. Samson. Though I personally think its gross what JoJo does, she still is a sweet person who has never been mean to me. She's like a sister, and I know she cares about me more than Parker ever will.

JoJo and I walked to the cafeteria to get our lunches, and then we went back to Mr. Samson's room to eat like we always do. I don't remember why we stopped eating in the cafeteria, but we just did. Besides, it's easier to talk about stuff without being overheard in Mr. Samson's room. As soon as we sat down, JoJo started going on and on about Edward, just like I expected her to. I always thought it was funny that JoJo created a sort of game out of trying to get the guys Parker wants before she gets the chance.

I told JoJo about how Parker has "claimed" Edward as her own and all, but also about how I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"I don't get it, JoJo, why can't I stop thinking about him? It's so weird."

"Haha. Wow. Sounds like you're in love with him"

"What?! I can't be in love with him I just met him today. But I think I could very easily fall in love with him eventually… I just can't let that happen I don't want Parker mad at me again."

"Pssh, Laurey, when are you going to just dump Parker. She's a total bitch and you know it. You're better off without her anyway."

JoJo has been trying to get me to stop being friends with Parker for the longest time. Though I agree with her on most parts, I just would feel bad telling Parker, the girl I've been friends with for the past 3 years, that I don't want to be her friend anymore.

"JoJo you know I could never do that. I don't know. She hasn't been _that_ bad lately at least. If she gets out of control I might but most likely I won't. Anyway, what am I going to do about Edward? I mean, Parker seems serious about him!"

"Whatever, Laurey. You know what I think already. I say go for it. Though if you don't, I'll be forced to. How much fun would it be to get the new guy before Parker has the chance?"

I laughed at this

"Yeah, JoJo, that would be fun, but I don't know about him. I think I may have a crush, but I don't know. I just know I hate the idea of him with Parker, or anyone really."

"Well, it sounds to me like you're in love. I'll stay away from him, but I can't promise that Parker will unless you take some action soon."

Before I could respond, I Edward walked into the room. I focused on my food and waited to see what he was going to do. JoJo noticed my change in behavior and glanced towards the door. She started laughing and Edward headed over towards where we were sitting.

_Oh God, please let him go sit somewhere else. I still don't know what to do! GRRR…._ I said kept thinking over and over.

As usual, I didn't get what I asked for and he came and sat down next to us.

"Hey Laurey, Hey JoJo" he sounded nervous. No, he wouldn't be nervous talking to us I'm just going crazy.

JoJo didn't seem to notice though.

"Hi!" she practically screamed at him. I looked at her, startled by her outburst, and noticed her looking him up and down. I don't know why this bothered me so much, I mean I don't have any right to be jealous just because I have a small crush!

I felt JoJo's heel hit my shin roughly.

"Oww!" I screamed. Then I realized why she had kicked me, "Oh, umm, hey Edward."

_No,_ I kept telling myself, _I won't like him. Parker likes him, JoJo I'm sure wants him too. He wouldn't want me. I'll just have to push away my feelings until they go away like they always do._

I looked up, finally, at Edward. He seemed to be focusing on JoJo. Something about his facial expression looked familiar, but then again in the back of my mind I've been telling myself all day that I know him from somewhere. I still couldn't figure it out though. I didn't even notice I was glaring at him (I tend to do that when I'm thinking) until he looked a bit scared. I quickly focused on my lunch, which was almost gone. By the time I finished eating the rest of the class began coming back into the room.

"Excuse me. I'll talk to you later I guess. See ya, Laurey."

I had almost forgotten he was sitting there. JoJo started giggling.

"Shut up, JoJo, I don't like him" I mumbled quietly, so only she could hear me. I stood up to throw away my tray when it was taken from my hands.

"Please, allow me" before I could reply Edward was already halfway across the room with mine and JoJo's trays.

The last half of class was very boring. Mr. Samson decided not to start a new section until next class so we just did an extra credit worksheet once everyone finished their tests. Finally the bell rang, and I lead Edward to Chemistry.

Today was the day Mrs. Parsons was giving us new seats, and she was letting us choose our own for the rest of the year. I ran over to where Parker was already sitting with a group of people.

"Hey Parker."

"Oh. Hey Laurey. Whatsup?"

"Nothing. The math test was Hell, but I think I did ok on it."

She didn't seem to interested in how I did on the test, so I jumped to the point.

"So which table do you want to sit at?"

"What do you mean? I'm already sitting."

"oh. Ok. I'll sit here then" I went to put my stuff on the chair next to her but she put her hand down before I could.

"Umm, well actually Laurey I'm saving this seat for Alexis. In fact, the table's kind of full. Sorry."

She didn't sound sorry at all, but I figured I'd deal with that later.

"Oh. Okay. I understand. Well I'll see you later then."

By this time, all the other seats around there were full so I walked across the room to an empty table. I sat down and soon was joined by the one person I didn't want to see.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

I considered lying to him, but figured it was pointless he'd probably sit there anyway.

"No, nobody. Sit down if you want."

When he actually did sit, I felt a burst of happiness go through me, but just as soon as it came it left again. I realized that Parker would be pissed. She probably wanted to sit with Edward. Oh well, she already seems mad at me she can't really get any madder. Besides, it's not my fault this was the only open table left. Also, we wouldn't be the only ones. My friend Kathy would sit here too when she got back (she's been sick for a while now).

"Are you OK? You seem sad or something" Edward asked, actually sounding like he cared.

_Forget about it, Laurey, He's just trying to sound like he cares he doesn't really._ I had to keep telling myself before I got too excited.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

"Ok. If you say so." He said this as if he didn't believe me. Hmm. Maybe he was more observant than I thought.

Miss Parsons, my teacher, came over and told us we'd be going to an assembly today. I really didn't want to go, but we had to. Turns out this poet was coming to talk to us. When we got there I was actually excited- I love poetry. I had thought it would be a boring pointless assembly.

As soon as the assembly was over, school was being dismissed for the day. I ran over to Parker and we hurried off to softball practice.

I love softball. It's one of my favorite sports, plus I'm kind of good at it. I'm on the varsity team, Parker is on JV. She was mad when she didn't make Varsity, but I'm kind of glad she didn't. If she did, she'd probably be even fuller of herself. Besides, she'll make it next year because juniors/seniors have to make Varsity.

Practice was really boring today. The coach made me demonstrate how to throw the ball to the team. I hate when he does that. Not only is throwing the easiest thing to do, it's annoying always being chosen. Personally I think there are other people on the team better than me, but he likes to use the same person each time. Oh well, I go along with it anyway.

When softball ended Parker and I got in my car and headed home. She wouldn't stop talking about Edward, and it was getting on my nerves. When she finally asked me about what I thought of him, I mistakenly told her that I liked him (though I still haven't decided). I was afraid she'd get mad at me, but instead she seemed really happy about it. As I pulled into the driveway Parker jumped out of the car and ran home. I, still extremely confused by her reaction, pulled out my house key and went inside. It was going to be a long night, I could tell.

_AN: Alright so Like I said at the beginning, this is chapter 3 from Laureys POV. Some things changed, but I tried to keep it basically the same. I'll probably get the next chapter up by the end of the week, but it all depends on how much time I have. Most likely the next chapters will be switching POV's to save time and stuff, but I'm not sure yet. _

_Hope you liked it! _




End file.
